Heart Beat
by KitsuneandNaruto
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are mezmerized by two twin girls, who don't look like twins. The boys are shocked, they've never felt like THIS. They spend most of their time entertaining girls, so this should be simple, right? WRONG! Everyone has much to learn.


Kaoru was the first to notice the two girls who walked into their first period class, The one had shoulder length reddish brown hair and deep green eyes. The other, had long brown hair and deep, smiling hazel eyes, and her smile was simply beautiful. It made Kaoru weak in the knees, even though he was sitting down in the back of the class. Hikaru glanced over to his brother and followed his gaze to the only two girls in the room not wearing uniforms. The shorter haired one wore deep blue jeans, a white and black striped shirt, a tan half jacket, and red convers. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and she was just slightly shorter that the other one. The longer haired one wore light jean shorts, an orange tank top, and a white tee with sagging sleeves and a cut off collar. She wore aqua convers and no socks. She had multicolored anklets settled on her leg, the thing that was most interesting about her, was the light pink color that covered her cheeks. She stood confidently, but her eyes, hidden behind violet rimmed glasses, scanned the room for any friendly faces. Her company scanned the room, wearing an impenetrable straight face. Hikaru elbows his brother and Kaoru blinks a few times before looking to his brother.

"What happened? You spaced out on me."

"Sorry, I-I got distracted." Kaoru looks away and faintly blushes.

"The new girl?" Hikaru looks at his brother quizzically, before turning back to face the front. "Looks like you get to say hi, they're walking this way." Kaoru snaps his gaze forward and the new brown haired girl looked right at him. She smiled and giggled a little, and her mouth moved, but Kaoru didn't register the words coming out were directed at him.

"Is he alright?" The shorter haired one looks at Hikaru and worriedly looks from brother to brother.

"He'll be fine." Hikaru reaches over to shake his brother. Kaoru shakes his head and looks back up to the very confused girl.

"Hi, my name's Kit. You mind if I steal the seat in front of you?" She smiled again and it was all Kaoru could do to shake his head. She swung into the desk and Kaoru caught a whiff of her perfume. It was sweet. She turned around and looked straight at Kaoru. "So you know my name, what's yours?"

"K-Kaoru…"

"It's nice to meet you Kaoru." She reached out for a handshake and it took Kaoru a few seconds to register the gesture. It was silent for a few seconds before Kaoru nervously looked back up to Kit.

"Y-You smell nice." A loud slap resonated throughout the classroom. Kit, along with all the other students turned to face Hikaru, who had one arm propped on the desk with a hand to his forehead. Kit's company, who took the seat in front of the eldest twin, leaned back into the desk and looked him over. Kit looked back to Kaoru who after realizing his mistake turned light crimson and desperately tried to hide behind a note book. Kit, laughed and closed the notebook Kaoru was hiding behind.

"I like you, Kaoru. You're funny." The teacher walked in and Kit looked over her shoulder before looking back to Kaoru and smiling before turning around. Kaoru sat frozen as his mind tried to register what had just happened. _She, likes me._ Kaoru smiled and tried to focus on what was going on in the class.

Ever since their first period ended, and the two girls had rushed out of the classroom, Kaoru had been thinking about her. Kit, even her name made him dreamily sigh. Hikaru walked next to him down the hall and glanced over to him a few times. They were on their way to the host club, but something told Hikaru that Kaoru was mentally a bit preoccupied. The whole thing seemed a bit iffy to Hikaru, but he wouldn't just up and say that he didn't exactly like the idea of letting the girls in. Granted, his conversation with Kit's company had been more than tolerable, but that didn't mean anything. The two of them walked in the doors and right off the bat Tamaki walks up to them.

"Good afternoon!" Tamaki was yet again, filled to the brink with a warm personality.

"Afternoon, boss." Hikaru was shocked at his alone-ness in the statement that both twins would recite together. Kaoru just dreamily sighed yet again and stared out a nearby window at the clouds.

"Is there something wrong with Kaoru?" Tamaki leans in close to Hikaru and asks his question. Hikaru, desperately trys to suppress a growl.

"He's been, mentally occupied all day." Hikaru nudges Kaoru who snaps back and looks at him. "You gonna manage our act today?"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem!" Kaoru glides to the furniture to prepare for the days job, but he was still thinking about Kit. Hikaru was concerned with Kaoru, but there had been times where Kat would creep her way into his thoughts as well.

The twins were fully engrossed in their group of girls when Kit and Kat walked into the renovated music room. They hadn't seen Hikaru and Kaoru, but the boys had seen them. Trying to focus on their posse, they stole glances every so often to the girls who had been on their minds all day, and tried to finds out why they would be at the host club. The girls carefully meandered through the room until Tamaki greeted them. The twins were not exactly thrilled to see the girls laugh in front of Tamaki, but said nothing.

(With the girls)

As they walked into the room Kit was breath taken with the grand room, but managed to suppress herself into a barely audible "oh" that only Kat caught. They were greeted by a tall blond boy by a window.

"Welcome ladies! How is it that I could have missed such beautiful princesses such as yourselves?" Kit and Kat were silent for a few seconds before Kit started to giggle softly and Kat followed suit until the two of them were practically in stitches laughing.

"Princesses?" Kat looked at this person, who looked confused trying to figure out what he may have said wrong. "Oh, that's rich."

"I've never been called, princess, before. It feels, strange. I guarantee you," Kit stops, to let Kat continue her sentence.

"Kat, and Kit, will be fine." Kat points to the girl with the corresponding name as she addresses this other person. Kit begins to walk around their company and Kat follows, circling the opposite way so that one ends where the other started.

"You don't look entirely Japanese; really, only partially. What's the other percentage? Swedish? American?" Kit starts questioning and this other person tries to stay as positive as possible, but looks less comfortable.

"French. My mother was French." Some enthusiasm lost, he still tries to smile. Kat doesn't see much in the statement, but Kit is completely delighted.

"Oh my goodness! I've always wanted to learn some about French culture! That's fantastic, your position in my book has significantly shot up!" Kit starts bouncing all over the place unaware of her surroundings until she hits her arm off the wall on her left side. She almost immediately falls to the ground and begins cursing in a language this other person was not entirely familiar with. Kat immediately becomes concerned and falls to the ground beside her, and speaks in the same language in a worried tone .

"_ung, ow, ow. Damnit!" _

"_Kit! Are you alright? Oh god, show me your arm! Let me see it, are you alright?"_

"_Kat, I'm fine. Really, I just hit my elbow, no big deal."_

"_Are you sure? Maybe we should go see a nurse!"_

"_I'm fine! Really, just help me up."_

The two of them stood up and looked to the blond who had a thoughtful expression on his face. Kit read his lips as they muttered something along the lines of, 'I've seen this somewhere before'. Kit smiled and Kat chuckled to herself, but soon enough this person snaps out of it and smiles again.

"I'm sorry, please excuse my staring."

"Please excuse our English."

"So you speak English as well? That's interesting."

"Well, we were born in the United States, but our grandparents are Japanese so we were raised speaking both English and Japanese. Our grandparents are taking care of us now, so that's why we're here." Kit explains and smiles.

"Your, grandparents?"

"We're twins." Kat simply states what no one seemed to be aware of. "Fraternal."

"I see. So, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly were you two looking for?" This blonde speaks to them the way he had at the beginning.

"Nothing really. We heard other girls talking about the host club,"

"So we thought we would come see what all the excitement was about." Kit finishes Kat's sentence and the two of them smile at this blond.

"I see, follow me." He turns to lead the girls farther into the room and they shrug and follow him.

(With the boys)

'O'

'M'

'G' The thought shared the space in the minds of the twins as they witnessed the girls little act. It was identical to what they did and it seemed like Tamaki had noticed as well. They try to focus back on their job but the thought sort of tore them away from their previous thoughts.

(With the girls)

Tamaki had arranged for the two of them to sit with Haruhi and there had been a bit of uncomfortable silence. Kit and Kat silently looked Haruhi over and Haruhi tried to be polite.

"Is there something wrong?" Kit looks a bit surprised to hear Haruhi speak and turns to her sister and whispers.

"_Female!"_

"_Are you sure!"_

"_Yeah! The doe eyes, the girl like hair, the female figure, the slight bust_… _it all makes sense!"_

"_Oh my god, you're right!"_

Both of them look back to Haruhi and smile.

"Please, just,"

"Excuse us." The girl's finish the others sentence again and slide their chairs back together and stand to leave. The girls never did sit back down there.

After the club was let out, Hikaru and Kaoru were praying the girls were still around so they could ask a few questions. What was up with _their_ act in the club? And why had they up and left Haruhi? The boys walked quickly around the school to find the girls sitting by the fountain. Kit was leaning on her arms that were propping her up behind her back and Kat sat on the ground and leaned against the edge of the water that Kit lay on. Kit looked up and shifted her weight to one arm, to wave at the twins. Kat turned around to look and smiled softly when she saw them. Kaoru waved back, melting under Kit's smile. They walk over and Kit stands to run toward them. She jumps to attack Kaoru and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Kaoru!" She hugs him tightly and he blushes furiously and tries to focus on standing. Hikaru is so busy watching this display he's shocked when a slim arm is draped around his neck. He looks to see Kat smirking; she winks at him.

"Hey hot stuff." Kit lets go of Kaoru and smiles.

"What are you doing here so late?" Kaoru has difficulty answering.

"We could ask you two the same question." Hikaru shakes out of Kats arm and stands next to his brother.

"We were at the host club. What were you doing?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just some, work."

"…Work? Anyway, we were just gonna walk over to town and get something quick to eat. You wanna come?" Kit smiles at both boys and stares at Kaoru. Her soft eyes made Kaoru's stomach flip and after a qiuck glance to his brother, he steps forward.

"Of course, it sounds fun. Right Hikaru?" He turns back and gives a pleading look to his brother who just barely shakes his head before stepping forward to follow.

"Sure why not?" and with that they start off.

As the four of them sit at a booth in a place the twins had never heard of, much less been to, Kit carefully munched on a taco. Kat had already managed to down a whole large soda. Hikaru and Kaoru just sat across the table and watched. There was no doubt the girls were not high class. But what the twins didn't understand was how they could be so infatuated with girls they had just met. To be honest, they felt as if the girls were USING the attraction.

"Are you two just going to sit there and watch us? "

"Huh, oh we're not very hungry." The twins answer in unison.

"That's strange." The girls also speak in unison.

"You two seem pretty close. Really close." Hikaru leans over the table.

"Could say the same for you." Kat leans over the table too.

"Kat, I have to use the restroom."

"So, use the restroom."

"…Come on." Kit grabs Kat by the wrist and the two of them walk back to the restroom and lock the door. Kit sighs heavily once inside.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think this is working out. Hikaru doesn't seem amused."

"He's growing."

"Not enough. Did you see the looks he was giving off?"

"Come on, Kaoru was dying because he only saw you once."

"It doesn't matter. I think we should back off a bit." Meanwhile Hikaru stood outside the door and just listened. Was he really seeming that cold? It was his job to make girls happy, yet he had hurt this one without even noticing. He hadn't even taken into consideration his brother. What if Kaoru was really serious about this Kit girl? He had been swooning over her all day and he had only met her once. With a quick resolution Hikaru walks back to the table to sit across from Kaoru.

"Kaoru, about this Kit, how much do you like her?"

"w-well, I don't know a lot about her. I've never felt this before, and I can't help but like her."

"Have I been, cold to them?"

"Well," Kaoru looks away, not wanting to meet his brothers eyes.

"Kaoru!"

"A little."

"That's gonna change. If you're serious about Kit, I'll support you no matter what."

"Thank, you…?" Kaoru wasn't quite sure what had come over his brother, but he was more or less relieved. Once the girls came back they mumbled something about needing to be somewhere and left. Hikaru and Kaoru were confused and after a short conversation mentally, they stood and walked out. They were just about to call to be picked up when a loud beat from inside a club caught their attention. The club was reasonably lit, but it was a bit dark and smelled like fruity cocktails. The two boys watched from outside for a short time before the singing started. And they didn't believe their eyes.

"Just shoot for the stars! If it feels right,"

'Then aim for my heart, if ya feel like.'

"and take me away."

'and make it okay'

"I swear I'll behave…" Standing on the stage were Kit and Kat. They were singing wonderfully and the brothers couldn't help but open the door and walk in.

"You wanted control, so we waited,"

'I put on a show, now I'll make it. You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a-' Kat was cut off by kit slapping a hand over her mouth. While they were singing, they continued playing up the act the twins had witnessed earlier.

"And it goes like this,"

"'Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you, all the moves like jagger. I've got the moves like jagger, I've got the mo~ves, like jagger."'

"'I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like jagger, I got them move like jagger. I got them mo~ves like jagge-"'

'baby it's hard, when you feel like, you're broken and scarred. Nothing feels right, but when you're with me, I'll make you believe, that I've got the key.'

"Oh! So get in the car. We can ride it, wherever you want, get inside it. And you wanna steer, but I'm shifting gears, I'll take it from here." It seemed as though they were acting out a story that went along with the song. A story about, forbidden love. Hot love. Sexy love.

"'and it goes like this: Take me by the tounge and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you, all the moves like jagger. I got them moves like jagger, I got them mo~ves like Jagger."'

"'I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you, with them moves like jagger. I got them moves like jagger. I got them mo~ves like jagger."'

"you wanna know, how to make me smile. Take control; own me for just the night. And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this."

"so watch and learn, I won't show you twice. Head to toe-oh!- baby rub me right."

"But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this."

'and it goes like this;'

"'Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you, all them moves like jagger. I got them moves like jagger. I got them mo~ves like jagger."'

"'I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like jagger. I got them moves like jagger. I got them mo~ves like jagger."' With that the song ended and the two girls took their bows and walked of the stage. Thunderous applause rose and the twins joined in, mesmerized. No one could deny that while they were gentlemen, they _were_ still teenage boys and Kit and Kat seemed too much for them sometimes. They waited. Kit and Kat were heading for the door thanking people for their congratulation as and stopping once they reached the other twins.

"So now you're stalking us?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking. Wh-what was that?" Hikaru looks for answers in Kat while Kit was staring at Kaoru. She suddenly seemed less like the sexy mistress that was just on the stage, and more like a shy school girl.

"th-That was… um"

"Inappropriate…?"

"I-I wouldn't say that!"

"I would… It all started a long time ago, but being sisters has worked to our advantage sometimes. It's all because we were abnormally close as children. It kind of,… evolved."

"Hikaru and I do the same thing!"

"I know. You couldn't walk anywhere without hearing about the host club and its members. You two were the main focus, though I'm not sure why." Kit looked down to the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru overheard Kit and looked her direction."

"She's saying your act is weak! Kaoru always looks like a baby, from what we've seen and heard, and Hikaru is the only one to start things. It can't work that way if going to seem real. You can't keep it up like that forever, the magic will wear off." Kat stood hip protruding in an attitude enhancing manner and looked on the two boys with a slight smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. When are you two free? Tomorrow? Tonight?"

"This is no time for a date!"

"You wish it counted as a date! It'll be a lesson, and you'd be smart to take it!" Kat and Hikaru argue back and forth for a short time more.

"They already seem like a couple." Kit whispers to herself.

"They're way too similar."

"We're similar… is that a bad thing?" Kit looks over her shoulder. Her personality changed again, and Kaoru was beginning to wonder what was up with her.

"N-No!"

"I mean, we're both the uke, a little more considerate, and mainly the entire reason the act works. We are the indispensable person who keeps the ideas sane, and not flammable."

"Flammable?"

"You've never had that problem? Hm, must be because we're American. Or maybe it's just because women are more susceptible to contracting a mental illness."

"Really?" Kaoru seemed taken aback by the random fact, and Kit returned with a sly smile.

"I don't know. I think I just made that up." Turning back to Hikaru and Kat who were still arguing Kit steps forward. "Yo! Shut up, public place." The two look at each other once more before huffing and walking outside.

"See you tomorrow! I can't wait to school you're a-"Kat is interrupted by Kit who stops her from using obscene language. Kaoru looks back to see Kit's face illuminated in the lessening sunlight. She really was beautiful. He continued thinking about her, verbally thinking occasionally.

"And she does the same thing… and she doesn't seem to care what my job is..-"

"Wait, what?" Hikaru stops his brother and looks at him.

"All I said was she doesn't seem jealous of the other girls that we host."

"…" Hikaru was quiet the rest of the way. He was busy thinking.

The next morning Kit and Kat showed up to school, but not in uniform. Kit wore an orange tee with a blue tank underneath and a light purple knee length skirt with a ropelike belt and again with the sockless feet and converse. Kat was slightly different. Her tee was red and the shirt underneath yellow. Her skirt was a tan earthy brown, and her converse were instead black. Neither one of the girls looked like their outfits matched, but they didn't seem to care. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to let it be, but they couldn't.

"What is up with your outfit?"

"You don't like it?" Kat seemed mildly offended and Kit simply sighed.

"It doesn't even match, and you're supposed to be wearing the school uniform."

"Uniforms are boring." Kat pouts slightly and reaches out to flick some of the gingers hair out of the way. She sat on the desk in front of him and looked him in the eyes, seducing him. "Don't you think? Why on earth would they hide our individuality? Isn't that what makes us truly beautiful? Hikaru, don't you want me to be different, to be unique?" Kat was getting good at the phony lines." Hikaru-kun, if you truly want me to wear the uniform I will. On one condition… only you can take it off." Hikaru suddenly snapped to attention and tried to conceal a light flush.

"Kn-knock it off."

"I'll take that as a don't ever change. You're a man of few words only when you're around me, why is that?"

"Kat-!"

"Do I make you react?"

"Hey, I-"

"Do I throw you out of your element?"

"Would you-"

"Do I turn you on?" Kat nearly whispers it and is only centimeters away from Hikaru's face. It was a good thing barely anyone showed up to school early.

"Kat, he's had enough. I mean, he isn't used to pretty girls turning the tables on him. It's only natural he feels that he has to be the pitcher, Kaoru here doesn't do anything to resist when they play alone, I bet." Kit wormed her way under Kaoru's arm and smiled. "I learned early on that it's more fun for all when there's a little competition for top."

"…I don't even think they know what you're talking about. Are you two seriously that innocent minded!" Kat steps to look at both brothers and they stand with dumb written all over their faces. Kat giggles to herself and whispers the encoded subject.

"What!" Hikaru stands stick straight and watches as Kat solemnly nods.

"mmn-hmn… that's the key. The more it's hinted, the naughtier it seems."

"You two also have to work on your switch. You have to make it a smooth entrance into the love from the brotherhood. Right now, it's a switch, but if we get I so it seems ever-present just more obvious at times, it'll kill."

"How would that work?" Kaoru leans on one of the desks.

"I guess we'll figure that out. I know, we're asking a lot of you and we haven't even managed to master all of this, but it's worth a shot." Kit smiles softly. A genuine smile, though they all seemed genuine from her. "At any rate, enough talk, school will be starting soon and the less we seem attached to you the better.

"R-Right."

It was time for club activities and Kit and Kat had entered early. After negotiating with Kyouya for a few moments they were allowed to stay. They quickly pulled the twins a side and began coaching them through some new tactics.

"It would appear the secluded twins are branching out." Kyouya continued jotting down notes in his notebook and Tamaki just casually glanced over every few seconds.

"There's something about them…"

"They were made for each other."

"Hmm…" Tamaki silently mulled this over and tried to think of what to do. He really didn't want to intrude on anyone's personal life, and he certainly didn't want the devil twins getting worse. Although, there was a certain part that nagged him to do something. Once the girls had finished their coaching session they stood together to walk away. "Ah. Ladies, can I speak with you for a moment?" Kit and Kat turned to look Tamaki directly in the face and then went on to silently converse while he awaited their response. After a short deliberation the two shrugged their shoulders and walked over.

"Reporting for duty, sir!" Kit mock saluted and giggled while Kat Laughed along.

"I have a question for the two of you."

"And this question would be… what?" Kat and Kit speak in unplanned unison and stare quizzically.

"Do you ever plan to come to the host club again, for reasons other than the entire point of coming?"

"Well, we're coaching the twins on how they can make their act a little more interesting. Other than that, so far there's no reason for us to be here." Kat awaited her sisters addition.

"Don't get us wrong, we'd love to help you guys out, but I don't think there would be many people going after us. Your entire customer base is girls and quite frankly, guys fair better with that gender. There's no use for us, and we don't want to be a nuisance." Kit smiled sweetly. After one glance, Kat knew what she was planning, and she was on board.

"Yeah, I mean if you had a reason that we shouldn't leave that would be one thing. But we'd just be wasting space. And our own time."

"You've all been fairly nice to us, and without any friends I suppose that's important. We'll see you around, so it won't be like we're strangers."

"If you'd ever need suggestions, we'd be more than happy to help you out. Who'd be better to create something interesting to girls, than a girl, yeah? But, with only one other girl it's got to be a bit difficult."

"Haruhi's nice and everything, and I'm sure there's something we're missing, but it doesn't seem like she connects well as a girl with your customers."

"Haruhi…?"

"Yeah, that chick you're masquerading as a guy. I'm surprised it's worked so far, but I suppose in the hype of having a new addition people got a little, excited?"

"Haruhi, … a girl…"

"You can't tell us you didn't know. I mean, she's in your club."

"How do you know that? DID THOSE SHADY TWINS TELL YOU!"

"Who are you calling shady!"

"No, Hikaru and Kaoru don't know we know either. It was kind of obvious when we sat with her yesterday. We've met transvestites before so it made perfect sense once the pieces were put together. I wonder how people would react if they found out…" Kat was playing up the oblivious end and Kit started contemplating with her. Tamaki was flipping out.

"You can't tell anyone! Daddy has to protect his precious daughter, and if everyone knew who knows what could happen!" He proceeded to pull his hair out.

"Woah, woah, boss calm down!" Kit set a relaxing hand on his shoulder. "We wouldn't tell anyone if it was meant to be kept a secret."

"Yeah. We aren't evil or anything."

"It would be a shame if someone found out though."

"Kit, it's kind of like cosplay!"

"Oh my gosh, yeah it is! That's the best! It was so funny when we dressed up as those two characters, and people actually thought we were guys. Girls actually started flirting with us, I couldn't believe it!"

"We did a really good job though, so I wasn't that surprised. It was SO funny though." The girls continued to laugh and reminisce, and Tamaki's genius mind started hatching a plan. He scurried over o Kyouya.

"How'd it go?" He knew fully well what was happening and exactly what would happen.

"I think they would make cute maids. In a strictly strategic point of view, it could help keep Haruhi's identity secret."

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're right!" Tamaki scurried off to the girls again and Kyouya closed his notebook.

"This could be an interesting turn of events." Kyouya seemed to speak to no one. Kit looked past Tamaki and furrowed her brow.

"Um, Tamaki, who is Kyouya-san talking to?"

Kit and Kat were heading home. Or rather, they were heading to the squeeze, and _then_ home. The squeeze was the club they occasionally sang at. There was the startup of the song and Kit let out a deep breath. She would be preforming by herself this time and she was going to give it her all.

"Give me a reason."

"To end this discussion."

"To break with tradition."

"To fall and divide."

"'Cause I hate the ocean, theme park and airplanes, talking with strangers waiting in line."

"I'm through with these pills that make me sit still. Are you feeling fine? Yes! I feel just fine!"

"Tell me that you're alright! And everything is alright! Oh, please tell me that you're alright! And everything is alright!"

"I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous, like cleaning the oven, or checking my tires. Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling,- HEAD FOR THE HILLS, THE KITCHEN'S ON FIRE!"

"I used to rely on self-medication, I guess I still do that from time to time. But I'm getting better, at fighting the future."

"Someday you'll be fine! Yes! I feel just fine!"

"Tell me that you're alright! And everything is alright! Oh, please tell me that you're alright, and everything is alright."

There was an instrumental where Kit looked into the audience. Standing next to Kat was two people that shocked her. 'Kaoru?' she thought to herself. She was jolted back to reality just in time.

"Give me a reason!"

"To end this discussion!"

"To break with tradition!"

"To fall and divide!"

"So let's not get carried, away with the process, of elimination!"

"I don't wanna waste your time!"

"Tell me that you're alright! And everything is alright! Oh, please tell me that you're alright! And everything is alright!"

"Tell me that you're alright! And everything is alright!"

"Oh please tell me that you're alright! And everything is alright!"

"And everything's fine."

"And everything's fine."

"And everything's fine."

"And everything's fine." As the music died down, the applause became deafening. Kit smiled as she caught her breath and she hopped off the stage to address her fan club. She smiled as she got closer.

"I suppose having us at school isn't enough for you."

"You were fantastic." Kaoru congratulates Kit and Kat casually stumbles into her. Kit stumbles forward and instinct told Kaoru to stop her from falling. Kit pulled back after a second and was flushed light pink. She apologized to Kaoru and Kat merely acted as if it was most certainly not her fault.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"We were passing by and saw you. Thought we'd stop in." Hikaru looks around the room and Kit noted how he occasionally glanced to see what Kat was looking at.

"How about we get out of here, it's getting close to happy hour and you don't wanna be around for that."

"Happy hour isn't for another-" Kat was cut short by Kit's elbow hitting her square in the gut.

"Oh look, you're hurt. Now we should really leave."

"…B-Bitch…" Kat was trying to catch her breath again and hold her stomach at the same time.

"Oh would you look at the coincidence, is that our street just a few blocks out yonder? I think it is, Who else is coming?" Kit turns back to smile and everyone understands the invitation.

After about half an hour of walking everyone was about three quarters of the way to the girls' residence. Kit was chatting with Kaoru and Kat with Hikaru. There was no particular direction to which either went, but it had to have been one of the most fulfilling conversation any of them had ever had. Ten minutes later the girls stopped outside a mansion and told the boys to wait for them. No one argued, but once inside Hikaru and Kaoru looked through a window.

(Inside)

"We are home." Kit stands straight chin up and Kat copies.

"Our day was well." An elderly woman walks out to the front room and the corners of her mouth curve up a minute amount. The smile almost looked forced.

"And who have you brought?"

"We've brought the Hitachin brothers; the other twins in our class." The girls answered together almost out of sheer practice.

"And you didn't think to invite them in? I was planning to have tea with the two of you. I don't think Madison would mind setting two more cups out for guests. Invite them in. Now." As if the girls didn't want to they hesitated before walking in unison, step for step, back to the door. Opening it Hikaru and Kaoru attempted to act natural.

"Won't you please join us for tea?" The girls gave pathetic little smiles and stepped aside to stand on either side of the entrance and gestured for them to walk in. Following the pardon, the Hitachin brothers carefully step inside. They look up to the woman with red lipstick, greying hair pulled back in a tight bun, white blouse, ascot, pencil skirt, and black heels. She grins more almost evilly.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, lovely of you to join us this afternoon. I beg your pardon on the girls' manners. We often don't receive guests."

"It's fine."

"Really." Once again they finish each other's sentences and the woman seems almost entertained by this.

"Of course. If you would follow me into my study, Madison will bring the tea." Turning in a whip-like motion the woman walks off. Following behind at a slight distance Hikaru turns to one of the girls not particularly caring which one.

"Who is she?"

"Grandmother Dearest." Kit gives a sad little frown and sighs. Once they reach the study their grandmother is already sitting behind a large mahogany desk and four chairs are set in front of it. She had expected guests. She could she them walking in. Sitting down the four stay silent. Entwining her fingers and leaning forward the grandmother almost smirks.

"So tell me about yourselves boys. What got you acquainted with my granddaughters?"

"Well, they're in our first class and the first day they walked right up and spoke to us. Lovely girls no doubt." Kaoru speaks with a smile. He hadn't lied, this was one of his first impressions.

"I would expect no less." Leaning back as the silver tray was set at the side of the desk the woman thanked the staff member who must have been Madison. As the staff member walks out she glances down to the four and frowns a bit.

"Grandmother, I'm not sure I see the significance of making jasmine tea on such an ordinary day." Kat sat forward and must have caught a whiff of the tea. Their grandmother only made jasmine tea on special occasions. The girls' arrival, the first day of school. On other, more depressing occasions she would make jasmine tea as well. The girls had been served two cups of jasmine tea the day of their arrival. It was mandatory.

"It's not every day you bring well behaved, handsome, sons of a stylist, whom is quite well respected, home with you. I thought it called for Jasmine tea."

"They are only acquaintances, grandmother." Kat looks down to her lap and fidgets with her fingers.

"Perhaps for now." The awkward conversation continued until, at long last their grandmother sees the girls off. As they walk out the door, the twin boys follow in a confused manner. The girls exited the main mansion and walked around to a bungalow a short ways off. Still confused, the boys share un easy glances. Stepping inside the girls kick off their shoes and walk about in bare feet. The Hitachin brothers look to each other for guidance before simply shrugging and uneasily taking off their shoes as well. They walk forward taking in the general appearance of the place.

"Where'd you guys go, Narnia?" Kat walks out to retrieve the boys and looks at them quizzically.

"No, just looking around a bit. This place is so different from the mansion." Hikaru simply states as he picks up a picture frame with Kit and Kat in what looked to be their first year of middle school. Kit wore tight pigtails and shorter bangs parted to the side. She didn't look much different. Kat however had deep crimson orange hair mixed with a sprinkle of ginger. She had died it either then or after. Both girls wore red shirts with the logo for kit-kat candy printed on the front.

"First day of middle school. We wanted to prove we were extremely close, so we wore the same thing."

"Really?" Kaoru sounded interested as he looked over the picture.

"Down to the under-pants." All three turned around to face kit who had brushed her hair up into a high ponytail. "White, with pink-"

"-Pink and red hearts." Kat finished the sentence, and smiled at her sister.

M-hm, well that's, nice." For some reason talking about the girls' under-pants seemed to make Kaoru nervous. Hikaru seemed a bit flushed too.

"Wait a second, you aren't _embarrassed_ are you?" Kat Smiled and raised her eyebrow in an entertained manner.

"Well, it's not common for us to-"Hikaru was interrupted by uproarious laughter from both girls.

"You're kidding! You spend a good part of your day entertaining women's fantasies and you get embarrassed when we talk about our panties! The two of you act GAY for crap's sake! You can't tell me you two are that into character." Kit waves her hand dismissively along with this last statement.

"You guys have never had ANY action? Geeze, what's wrong with you, not a single innuendo?"

"Ah, you have a lot to learn about us." Kit wipes away a small tear of laughter. "Good thing we have plenty of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Call your house. Tell them you're studying with some friends from school and you might get home late or not at all. Assure them that it's alright with everyone here, and if they ask to speak to someone hand the phone to Kit. She'll improvise." Kat held out a wireless phone she picked up from just inside the 'living room' and held it out to either of the boys. Kaoru gingerly took it and with an unsure glance to Kit cleared his throat and began dialing the contact. Both boys listened to the dial tone and waited for someone to pick up.

There was a brief conversation and their absence was excused for the evening and as Kaoru handed the phone back he furrowed his brow in partial worry.

"Isn't it deceitful to lie? And you haven't even consulted you grandmother."

"Don't worry, she'd be thrilled in the fact that we were 'bonding' with the Hitachin twins. In any way possible."

"Not to mention you _will_ be studying. Kit and I have planned out a, how you say, show for the two of you." Kat smiled and instantly Hikaru and Kaoru were concerned. Kit sashays over to stand next to Kat and smiles as well. Taking her sister by the arm, Kat stood hands on hips while Kit copied her stance. The two cleared their throats at the same time.

"Welcome. And let _us_ be _your_ hostesses for this evening." With the last word the girls twirled toward each other and entwined their fingers in each other's. With a seductive look toward the twins Kit and Kat had officially commenced their act. "Please follow us into the living area and wait as we prepare ourselves." With a sickly sweet smile the girls part from each other to stand on either side of the door and gesture in while the boys pass by them. The cheeks of the guest were already turning light pink, but they had been through nothing. They were seated on a maroon sofa and Kit and Kat blew them a kiss as they scampered off. Kaoru looked to his brother and looked for any sign of weakness thus far. There wasn't much. Light pink cheeks, but not much. The two of them sat in silence as the girls prepared. Once they heard footsteps they turned and met their eyes left them speechless, and tomato red.

Kit stood in little cow slippers blue and orange beaded anklets around her right ankle. Her light blue bed shorts had clouds all over them and her white top just reached the top of her shorts. Her brown hair was pulled into pigtails in the back and her bangs hung part of the way in her eyes, and her glasses were down on her nose so she looked over them with bright hazel eyes.

Kat stood in a white form fitting tee that had a black tie printed on it, and black shorts about the same length as Kit's. Her slippers were like flip flops but were extremely fuzzy looking. Her hair simply hung around her face. She smiled smugly and grabbed Kit's wrist. Pulling her forward Kit's cheek flushed almost on cue, and soon enough both girls stood in front of their students.

"Here's how it's going to go down. Kit and I will periodically preform an example and you will rate it from 1 to 10 depending on its usability with the two of you. Got it?" They nodded, not sure what they were getting into.

"I'll warn you, " Kit used a sickeningly good receiver voice and smiled sweetly. "Some may be a bit much. We hadn't expected the two of you to be so, … well, innocent, in the area of fantasies. Or so well-mannered about your embarrassment."

"So let the games, begin!" and with that Kat sat next to Hikaru on the couch and flipped on the television.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked almost disappointedly. Kat looked over at him.

"Oh, you have to distinguish what's show and what's not. Kit and I are VERY close, so it may be difficult."

"That's another thing, use the sibling card to your advantage. You've got it, so why waste it?" Kit no longer used the sickeningly sweet voice. The boys sat lower on the couch as the girls watched the screen with wide eyes. After about ten minutes, the boys had almost forgotten about the proposition. Almost.

"Kit, can you go make some popcorn?" Kat glances over to her sister who simply gives a small smile.

"Sure. Oh, you two want some?" She looked at both Hikaru and Kaoru and they shrugged indecisively. She stood up and Kat waited until she was nearly in the kitchen.

"Wait a second. I'll do it. You're much better company anyway. I'm sure the boys would like to have you around more than me." Kat grabs Kit's wrist and spins her around. She smiles, but looks relatively sad. Kit frowns a small bit.


End file.
